


A Small Miscalculation

by dassala



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dassala/pseuds/dassala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A joyous day for Downton Abbey, indeed. Until Lady Edith spoils it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters; if I did, I'd be rich.

A beaming Matthew Crawley descended the main staircase at Downton. He paused on the second landing and threw his arms wide. "It's a boy!"

The expectant lot of family below all cheered. Clapping and expressing their congratulations, they welcomed Matthew to their level. He looked tired, his hair mussed and dark circles beneath his eyes.

He was clapped on the back by his Father-in-Law. "Congratulations, Matthew! Is he a healthy lad? How is Mary?" Lord Grantham beamed with pride. His second grandson, the first having been born by his daughter Sybil and her husband Tom Branson in Ireland, was more than compensation for the fact that he and Cora had not successfully brought any but daughters into the world.

Matthew sipped from the champagne offered from a tray. "He is strong. Looks as if he takes more after me: fair-haired. We will wait to see if his blue eyes turn dark. And Lady Mary is very well. She is tired and resting, but she is happy. Dr. Clarkson says everything went perfectly, despite the many hours of labor."

"What will you name him? Has Lady Mary decided yet? I know she was quite on the fence about names before," Lady Grantham asked as she grasped her son-in-law's hand, affectionately.

"We've decided upon Robert Matthew Charles Crawley."

The group showed their approval of the name, especially Lord Grantham. His chest swelled with pride. Matthew caught a look of surprise from the corner of his eye. Carson's complexion turned slightly pink. He had always been somewhat of a father figure to Mary, and he knew why she had chosen Charles. With no children or grandchildren of his own, he found it difficult to restrain his own tears of joy as he stood aside, watching the joyful crowd.

"I believe we shall have to call him something much shorter than that," the Dowager Countess teased.

Matthew laughed. "Mary has already dubbed him 'Robbie'. I believe it will stick."

Lord Grantham pulled a cigar from his jacket pocket and handed it to Matthew. "To the future Earl of Grantham and his heir." All lifted their champagne in a toast.

Lady Edith smiled from the back of the crowd. She spoke once the volume lowered amongst the group.

"How shall we explain him, then?"

The small crowd turned to face Lady Mary's younger sister.

"Explain?" Lord Grantham asked with a chuckle. "I believe the most common is a visit from the Stork."

The room filled with laughter, even from Carson. Lady Edith raised an eyebrow. She licked her lips. "Then the Stork has come a full four months early."

"Don't be silly, my girl. Had the baby been early, he would not be so healthy," the Dowager Countess said, dismissingly.

Lady Grantham gave Lady Edith a warning look before she spoke, "Yes, let us all be thankful for a healthy child." She raised her glass and the group toasted again. Mrs. Crawley looked between Lady Edith and Matthew, whose color had drained from his face.

"Precisely," Lady Edith added, placing her empty glass upon Carson's tray.

Lord Grantham's brow furrowed. He looked over to Matthew. In seconds, Matthew's color flushed a deep red and he cleared his throat. "If you'll excuse me, I should return to Lady Mary and Robbie."

After Matthew's ascent back up the stairs, Lord Grantham looked at Lady Edith. "They wed in late September."

"And it's February, Papa."

The group was silent, looking at one another. Lady Grantham and Mrs. Crawley exchanged sheepish smiles.

The Dowager Countess placed her empty glass upon Carson's tray as well. She crossed her hands in front of her. "At least she married this one."


End file.
